Field
The present disclosure generally relates to radio-frequency (RF) switches based on stacks of switching elements such as field-effect transistors (FETs).
Description of the Related Art
In some radio-frequency (RF) applications, an RF switch can include a plurality of switching elements, such as field-effect transistors (FETs), arranged in a stack configuration. Such a stack configuration can facilitate, for example, handling of power by the RF switch. Typically, an RF switch having a higher FET stack height can handle higher power.